AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 6: I'll Make a Woman Out of You
Chapter 6: I'll Make A Man Out Of You That morning, Rocky and Bullwinkle's tents is far away from the other tents while Yoshi ate the grass outside. The tents are near with the troops Inside the tent, Rocky slept in his own sleeping bag while Princess Dot slept on his head. Suddenly, a small hand picked up Princess Dot and she got cringed by Raye who wind up his antennas. Raye held Princess Dot close to Rocky and she screamed like an alarm clock, waking up Rocky. His eyes widen open and stared at Raye. "Alright, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Raye shouted, "C'mon, hup, up, up!" She wakes Rocky who groans and pulls the blanket over him but Raye pulled it off him. "Get your clothes on, get ready!" Raye said, "Got breakfast ready." Raye showed him a bowl of rice with two eggs and one bacon forming a smile, "Look, you got porridge! And it's happy to see ya!" "Yum!" Princess Dot is about to eat it. Raye shooed her away, "Hey, get outta there! You're gonna make people sick!" "Am I late?" Rocky asked, still tired. Raye began to stuff the food into his mouth, "No time to talk. Now remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids unless of course if the other kids want to fight then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." "But I don't wanna kick the other kids' butt." Rocky said with his mouth full. "Don't talk with your mouth full." said Raye, "Now let's see your war face." Rocky stared at her with his mouth full. "Oh. I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." said Raye, "C'mon, scare me, boy!" Rocky let out a huge growl, making the magical girl flew back at the half-eaten porridge. "That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now get out there and make us proud." Raye ties up Rocky's furred hair. "Yoshi!" Yoshi excited, pointing outside. "What do you mean the troops just left?" Raye asked. "They what?" Rocky asked, rushing out of the tent, putting on his clothes. The magical girl ran out of the tent. "Wait, you forgot your sword!" Raye shouted, holding the sword. Then she smiled, sniffling, "My little baby, off to destroy people." "Aw, there, there," Princess Dot said, patting Raye in the back watched Rocky go. "Hokey Smoke, Bullwinkle! The captain and co-captains are waiting for." Rocky said to his brother. "Rock, what are we gonna to training to defeat the Devils?" asked Bullwinkle to Rocky running with him. "The Demons. Not Devils!" snapped Rocky. Meanwhile at camp, the troops began goofing off, waiting for Dot to come out. "Order! People order!" said Bellatrix. "I'd like a fried noodle!" said Kasumi. "Sweet and pungent shrimp." Jessica added as the other troops began to laugh at Bellatrix; they love to make fun of her. "That's not funny!" Bellatrix yelled. Christy turns and sees 'Anya' walking towards them alongs with his brother, "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Rocky walked towards between the girls, "Hello, Anya, are you hungry?" "Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Madame Blueberry said, grabbing Rocky by his shirt, about to punch him as he covers his face. "That's it!" snapped Bullwinkle "This is not funny!" "Soldiers!" Dot's voice called. The troops stood in straight line along with Rocky while Dot and her brothers walked in front of them. "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning." said Dot as he takes out her shirt while Rocky looked in awe. " Did you says they said?" asked the youngest brother to his brother walking towards the troops and stopped, Yakko nodded to Wakko "Because we're work with Dot". Dot then held the bow and arrow alongs with Wakko and Yakko. "Ooh, tough guy." Madame Blueberry mockingly said. "Madame Blueberry." Yakko pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Madame Blueberry while the troops stepped back except for Madame Blueberry. Dot aims the arrow and shoots it at the top of a high pole in the middle of camp. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." The blueberry woman cracks her knuckles, "I'll get the arrow, pretty boy and I'll do it with my shirt on." Madame Blueberry walks over to the poles and prepares to climb up it. "One moment, you seem to be missing something." Wakko said as Bellatrix holds and brings out two heavy golden disks. Dot walks over to tie them on Madame Blueberry's wrists, "This represents discipline and this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." Madame Blueberry looks concerned as she looks at the pole where the arrow is. Madame Blueberry climbs up but she slips. She tries biting the pole but she slips. Christy was next but she got bonked on the head by the post as she fell. Jessica fell as the post hopped off the ground and back where it was. Rocky fell on her behind; he rubs his behind as he walks past the Warners. "We've got a long way to go." said Dot as Yakko and Wakko throws staffs to the troops. One by one, they caught it. Rocky and Bullwinkle were going to catch it but Madame Blueberry caught it before them. Without warning, she trips him with the staff and dropped it as Rocky glared at her. Dot: Let's get down to business Dot holds up two pots and smashed them with the staff. The other troops including Rocky and Bullwinkle are impressed. To defeat the Demons "Hua!" the troops held out the staff. Did they send me young sons Christy smiled evilly as she puts a beetle inside Rocky's shirt. Rocky clings and moved erratically. When I asked for daughters All of the troops fell because of him. Far away, Raye and Princess Dot watched this and Raye smacked her head. You're the saddest bunch I ever met Dot did a somersault in the air, landing next to Rocky. But you can bet Before we're through Dot gets hit with Rocky's staff in the stomach while Wakko and Yakko hit also with Bullwinkle's staff. Dot stops him, taking his staff and grabbed him by the collar. Raye was about to get Dot but Princess Dot grabbed her tail, preventing her to go. Missy, I'll make a woman out of you At another training place, Yakko steps on the levers three, throwing three apples which he hits them at three targets from one bow. He began to help Dot with the training. Tranquil as a forest The troops failed shooting the apples. As Rocky and Bullwinkle began to shoot, Raye grabbed an apple and shoved it through the bow. The Warners saw Rocky and his brother, glaring at them as Rocky and Bullwinkle smiled a huge smile. But on fire within Wakko, Yakko and Dot balanced the baskets full of water on their heads. The troops threw the pebbles at them until the captain and co-captains defeated them. Once you find your center You are sure to win Rocky was next as he tried his best to balance the bucket. Jessica and Christy began throwing the pebbles at her as the bucket fell on top of her in the opposite direction. You're a spineless pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Dot throws her hand down on the river and picked up the fish. Somehow I'll make a woman out of you Madame Blueberry, Rocky and Bullwinkle did the same but Rocky grabbed her foot. Rocky grinned nervously, placing her foot back underwater. Raye grabbed the fish and landed it to Rocky. At night, the troops ran through the field of arrows. Jessica: I'm never gonna catch my breath Madame Blueberry followed her when she fell down until the arrow hit her from behind. Madame Blueberry: Say goodbye to those who knew me Christy banged her head on the stone slab but few of her teeth and antlers were knocked out and she fell on the ground. Christy: Girl, I was a fool for cutting gym Dot and Rocky practicing the martial arts. Dot punched him on the tree. Raye blew icy wind on his face asd Princess Dot squirted water on him who is with his brother. Raye: This girl's got 'em scared to death Raye pushed them back for more practice. Rocky: Hope she doesn't see right through me Jessica: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Jessica stops as the Warners and the other troops stopped pulling onto her. Troops: Be a woman Cannons fired at the dummy that looks like Myreille but they miss. Dot: We must be swift as the coursing river Troops: Be a woman Christy whistled and kicks the structure out of Rocky's cannon until it begins to fall. Dot: With all the force of the great typhoon Troops: Be a woman Rocky grabs the cannon quickly with the help of Bullwinkle but it fires upwards, right towards Bellatrix's tent, exploding it. Dot: With all the strength of the raging fire During the night, Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked at the troops, not very pleased as they head back to their tent. Dot: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Dot, her brothers and the troops carried the poles by their shoulders with bags of grain in each side; they march up the mountains. Time is racing towards us Till the Demons arrive'' Bellatrix points Dot's eyes to Rocky who struggles and falls on the ground. Raye and Princess Dot tried to help him but they took cover as Dot and her brothers came up to him and his brother. Dot: ''Heed my every order'' Dot picks up his pole and pulls it on top as she and her two brothers joins the other troops. Rocky felt rejected as he watches her, Yakko and Wakko. ''And you might survive'' That night, Rocky and Bullwinkle saw Dot and her brothers holding the reins of Yoshi. ''You're unsuited for the rage of war'' ''So pack up, go home, you're through'' The Warner sibblings leave so did Rocky and Bullwinkle but he and his brother stops and sees the pole where the arrow is. ''How can I make a woman out of you?'' Bullwinkle watched Rocky as he used the weights and tries to climb the pole but he falls. Troops: ''Be a woman'' Dot: ''We must be swift as the coursing river'' Rocky looks at them and had an idea. He ties the weights behind the pole while he began to climb. Troops: ''Be a woman'' Dot: ''With all the force of the great typhoon'' As the sun began to rise, the troops came out of the tents and saw Rocky climbing. They began to cheer, same with Bullwinkle. Troops: ''Be a woman'' Dot: ''With all the strength of the raging fire'' The Warners walked out of their tents until they saw an arrow Yakko shot up at the pole. They looked up and saw Rocky sitting on the pole as the troops and Bullwinkle cheered. ''Mysterious as the dark side of the moon'' Now that Rocky is getting the hang of it, all the troops inspired him. All the apples were hit by the troops, landing on the targets correctly. Troops: ''Be a woman'' Dot: ''We might be swift as the coursing river'' Rocky is right in front of the Warners and the troops, carrying the pole. Troops: ''Be a woman'' Dot and Rocky did their martial arts. Rocky dodged Dot's punch and kicks her. Dot groaned but he's pleased. Dot: ''With all the force of the great typhoon'' Jessica began her acrobatics on the poles while the troops followed. Troops: ''Be a woman'' Staffs were thrown again; Rocky was going to grab it but Madame Blueberry caught it. Instead of tripping him, she handed it to his smiling. Warners: ''With all the strength of the raging fire'' Madame Blueberry ran through the arrow, very easy. Troop staff 1: ''Hya!'' Christy broke the stone, not breaking a sweat. Troop staff 2: ''Hya!'' Rocky grins, holding handful of fish. Warners: ''Mysterious as the dark side of the moon'' Troop staff 3: ''Hya!'' Rocky's cannon hit the Myreille target. Troop staff 4: ''Hya!' Rocky and the others jump in the air, fighting style. They are now ready to fight Myreille and her army. Dot is proud of them including Rocky but he's starting to get interested in Dot. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes